Ghost World
Ghost World is the seventh episode of the Third Season and the fifty-first episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Ghost World - Preview - United States SPIRITS AT THE NIGHT OF ILLUMINATION — As Mystic Falls prepares to celebrate the traditional Illumination Night, the town is invaded by spirits of the dead. After a particularly violent encounter with an angry spirit, Damon asks to find the reason behind the ghosts’ surprising power. convinces to use his connection to the other side to help her find a new way to reach , leading Jeremy to a terrible choice. Finally, discovers a long-hidden clue to the past. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Stephen Martines as Frederick * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Guest Cast *Frank Brennan as Tobias Fell Trivia *Antagonists: Esther and Ghosts. *This is the last episode of The Ghosts Chapter. *Tyler and Klaus don't appear in this episode. *This is the first episode this season that Matt has the least amount of screen time. *This episode marks the first appearances of Sheila, Lexi, Frederick and Pearl as ghosts. *This episode had 3.280 million viewers in the USA. Continuity *Lexi was last seen in Season 2's The Dinner Party via a flashback. *Frederick was last seen in Let the Right One In. He was killed by Stefan. *Pearl was last seen in Blood Brothers. She was killed by John Gilbert. *Sheila Bennett was last seen in Season 1's Fool Me Once. She died from the spell exertion. *Carol Lockwood was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. *Mason tortures Damon the same way did in'' Plan B. This time, it was shown off-screen. *Bonnie and Grams both mentioned "the consequences" of bringing Jeremy back to life, which happened in ''As I Lay Dying. * The order in which the ghosts who appeared were: Sheila Bennett (Grams), Anna, Lexi, Mason Lockwood, Frederick and the tomb vampires and lastly Pearl.The order of disappearing is: Frederick and the tomb vampires, Mason, Lexi, Anna & Pearl and Grams. * This is the only episode this season to not feature any member of the Original Family. * Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Damon, Alaric and Grams mentioning all the events from Smells Like Teen Spirit. * The old witches' house was last seen in As I Lay Dying. Tropes *Another example of 7th Episode Twist : this is the end of the "Ghost Chapter" where Jeremy has to deal with the ghosts of his past. **Also the Ghost of Lexi puts Stefan throughout the DeTox and starts to bring him back from the influence of Klaus. *Several characters that were Killed for Real came back in this episode - a nice example of "The Bus Came Back ". Quotes :Damon (as an apology to both Mason and Alaric): "I do a lot of things I don't have to." ---- :Damon: "Greetings, Blondie, Witchie. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." :Bonnie: "What do you mean? Why?" :Damon: "Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." :Bonnie: "What?" :Caroline: "And why would you think that?" :Damon: "Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having deja vu." :Caroline: "I thought you said ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." :Bonnie: "They can't." :Damon: "Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." ---- :Elena: "I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back." :Alaric: "So, where is she now that we need her?" :Jeremy: "She's dead. And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?" :Elena: "I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him." :Jeremy: "Look, I don't even know if she's on the other side." :Elena: "Is that what it's called?" :Jeremy: "That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything." :Alaric: "So, what is it? Like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" :Jeremy: "Anna said it's, it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." ---- :Lexi (to Stefan): "You know you say that every time? I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone." ---- :Grams: "Witches talk. Even on the other side." ---- :Bonnie: "What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life and now I’m paying the consequences." :Caroline: "I want you to say you’re not okay with it." :Bonnie: "I’m a thousand times not okay with it. I just don’t know what to do about it." ---- :Stefan (looking at his journal): "Oh, wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care." ---- :Anna (to Jeremy): "I’m only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away Jeremy. It’s that easy." ---- :Stefan: "I will rip you apart Lexi!" :Lexi: "You can’t. I’m already dead." ---- :Damon: "All right, which way?" :Mason: "I don’t know, flip a coin." :Damon: "Aren’t you supposed to be all-knowing?" :Mason: "I’m a ghost, not God." ---- :Mason: "I don’t need revenge, Damon. I need redemption." ---- :Jeremy (about Anna): "I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her." ---- :Bonnie (to Jeremy): "Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy! You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself." ---- :Alaric: "You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." :Damon: "Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We got troubles." :Alaric: "No, you've got troubles. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends, I don't like you anymore." :Damon: "Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle Werewolf, Mason Lockwood?" :Alaric: "Yeah. And?" :Damon: "I think he's still a little pissed." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Video:Ghost world Canadian preview|Ghost World - Preview - Canada Video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x07 - Ghost World|Webclip - Ghost World Pictures OM3 (4).jpg|Elena, Stefan and Alaric OM3 (5).jpg|Jeremy and Elena OM3 (6).jpg|Jeremy and Anna OM3 (7).jpg OM3 (8).jpg Lexibts6,7.jpg|Lexi Frederickbts6,7.jpg Masonbts6,7.jpg 127104–48443893-400-u701f5.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h46m42s212.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h49m25s53.png|Lexi and Stefan vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h49m47s10.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h52m39s196.png|Mason Lockwood vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h57m48s219.png|Bonnie and Sheila vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h00m28s24.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h00m08s82.png|anna and pearl vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h30m37s193.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h31m00s165.png|Stefan, Lexi and Elena vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h31m12s29.png Anna-and-Jeremy-Ghost-World.jpg Jeremy-and-Anna-Ghost-World.jpg Anna-Jeremy-Elena-and-Rick-Ghost-World.jpg|Jeremy, Anna, Elena and Alaric Jeremy-Elena-Ghost-World.jpg Jeremy-and-Anna-Ghost-World.009.jpg Jeremy-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Jerermy-And-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Rick-Elena-Jeremy-Anna-Ghost-Wolrd.jpg Rick-Ghost-World.jpg Rick-Stefan-and-Elena-Ghost-World.jpg Stefan-Elena-and Rick-Ghost-World.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3